A New Light
by LadyTrunks
Summary: *Completed* V/P (Vegeta & Pan) Pan needs help dealing with a problem and turns to Vegeta.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN DRAGONBALL/DBZ/DBGT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY.

WARNING: Before I start I have to say that I love **_ALL_** the characters in DB/DBZ/GT and anything you might think as insulting or OOC for them is just for the sake of the story. I know that some of this story is VERY damaging to at least one character but I don't want to reveal who for the sake of the plot line. Also, I want you to know straight out that this is V/P (VEGETA AND PAN). If you can't handle that then don't read it. If after all this you still flame or complain, I'll just assume you're extremely stupid and ignore you. Thanks. 

Chapter 1

~~~~* 3rd Person POV~~~~

Vegeta tossed the towel over his shoulder as he made his way towards the gravity room. He had practically lived their ever since Bulma had decided that she needed more attention from the male in her life and divorced him since he no longer had any baka human trying to force 'human' customs on him. He had just entered and was increasing the gravity when Kakkarot's brat's brat rushed in. 

She gaped at him in shock, having expected the room to be empty. He started to snarl at her as he would of at anyone who dared enter his private sanctuary, but then he saw the look on her face. He recognized it as a look of desperation mixed with fear and despair. He knew the look because a long time ago, before he had learned to hide his emotions, he had seen that same look on his own face. 

She turned as if to leave but before she could a voice stopped her. "Brat," she turned around a questioning look on her face… and barely had time to block the punch aimed at her face. She started to say something but was cut off by a well placed kick. All thought of leaving was gone. It was on now!

After hours of fighting, Pan drifted to the ground, so tired she could barely even stand. One of the best things about Vegeta is that he never went easy on an opponent, which she couldn't say about the rest of the Z gang. They all still thought of her as a kid and when they fought, they showed it. But every once in a while she just wanted someone to take her as a serious opponent and really go all out. It's what she needed, it helped her forget for a little bit. Forget what he had done to her. At the thought all the memories started to come back., but she made an effort to push them back. She didn't want to think of that, she wanted to forget it ever happened. 

Vegeta was aware that something wasn't quite right with the brat, but knew better than to ask. After all, she was a Saiyan, more so than his own brats and Kakkarot's spawns and Saiyans didn't 'open up' about their emotions. Instead they bottled it up inside of them until it exploded. He found it kind of ironic out of all the demi-sayains the one that acted the most Saiyan was the one with the most human blood. His own brats' lack of appreciation for the heritage was, to say the least a disappointment to him. They showed no respect at all to their royal lineage, but by now it was to late to do anything about it. They were to influenced by their mother's weak human blood.

~~~~* Pan's POV~~~~

I looked up to see Vegeta staring down at me and couldn't help but blush. He smirked that smirk that I had always loved… wait a sec, did I just think that. I brushed the thought aside and turned towards the door to leave. Right when I was out the door his voice brought me up short, "Brat!" I looked over my shoulder at him. "Same time tomorrow." From someone else that might have been a question, from the Saiyan prince, it was an order. With a quick nod of my head, I left.

As I flew home I thought about my agreement to Vegeta's request and how bad of an idea it was. I didn't want to go back to capsule corp. **_He_** would be there and the last thing I wanted was to be around him again. After he had broken my heart like that. The only thing I wanted to do was forget all about it, and by agreeing to go there and spar with Vegeta I was putting myself right into his path. 

But I really wanted to go. Besides, he didn't deserve the satisfaction of keeping me from doing something I really wanted to do. I had always wanted to get stronger, and eventually reach the level of Super Saiyan even though everyone believed it wasn't possible considering the fact that I was only ¼ Saiyan and a girl at that. But now I had the opportunity to study with Vegeta, the strongest being on the planet now that my grandfather was gone. With his help I might actually be able to achieve the unattainable. Besides, I really wanted to see Vegeta again. Ugh, stop thinking that, I ordered myself. 

By this time I had arrived home. I went inside and called out, "Is anyone home?" It didn't surprise me when there was no answer. They were hardly ever here. Sometimes I thought that they should just pay me child support for taking care of myself. Father was always at work and my mother was always off… somewhere. I knew that they loved me, it was just that having a baby really inconvenienced them. But that was all right, I didn't want to see any of them anyway. They might ask questions, questions that I didn't want to answer. I went upstairs and headed for the bathroom to take a shower. I shed my clothes and looked at myself in the mirror, staring at the bruises on my stomach from earlier that day and the ones that had start to fade. I stepped into the shower, it's not like anyone would see them, and if they did I could just blame it on my spar with Vegeta. They would have no idea the real cause. 

The next chapter will be out soon depending on the reviews, so please review. Email me if you like it, lady_trunks@hotmail.com. 


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN DRAGONBALL/DBZ/DBGT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY.

WARNING: Before I start I have to say that I love **_ALL_** the characters in DB/DBZ/GT and anything you might think as insulting or OOC for them is just for the sake of the story. I know that some of this story is VERY damaging to at least one character but I don't want to reveal who for the sake of the plot line. Also, I want you to know straight out that this is V/P (VEGETA AND PAN). If you can't handle that then don't read it. If after all this you still flame or complain, I'll just assume you're extremely stupid and ignore you. Thanks. 

Chapter 2

~~~~* Pan's POV~~~~

I arrived at Capsule Corp by the time we had agreed upon. I didn't want to risk running into **_him_** so I went straight to the back to the gravity room. I opened the door and saw that Vegeta was already in there. It didn't really surprise me, since I new that with the exception of eating and sleeping that was where he spent most of his time. As I looked at him I couldn't help wondering what could drive someone to spend almost all of their waking moments trying to get stronger. What hidden demons could be lurking behind those mysterious dark eyes and the sensuous smirk? That thought brought me to my senses. 

'Did I just think that Vegeta's eyes were mysterious? And what the hell was up with the sensuous smirk? Is that even possible? I can't **_like_** Vegeta can I? Okay, I admit he was hot.' I mentally shook myself at the thought, how can I even think that. He was older than my grandfather! 

'He doesn't look like it,' a voice inside my head said. 'Just look at his body!' Without being able to stop myself I looked over and checked him out. I had to agree with the voice, this was one Saiyan male that was in his prime. I remember my father had told me that Saiyans aged about 4 times slower than humans after reaching 18 when I asked him why he looked so much younger than other parents with kids my age. I guess if I took that into consideration he wasn't that much older than me and our age difference wouldn't be that important. 'Did I just think that?' I asked myself. 'Why would our age difference matter anyway? Stop making me think about Vegeta like this!' I ordered my mind. That little voice just laughed at me.

I had been stretching the whole time I was having my 'mental' conversation. And by now I was ready. Vegeta stood before me, waiting for me to attack, I could tell he wasn't going to go easy on me today. I just stood there wanting to take him by surprise when I finally attacked. I went forward as if I was going to punch him but at the last second phased behind him and aimed a kick to his back. He easily blocked it and I sent a series of rapid punches and kicks all of which he managed to block. We went into the air, and continued the attacks. He seemed to know every move I was going to make before I did. I finally got in a few jabs, but in the process managed to leave myself open for a massive kick in my ribs. Before I had a chance to recover he elbowed me in my back and I began to fall towards the floor, but my descent was stopped by a knee in the stomach followed by him hitting me towards the ground. I tried to stop myself but didn't have enough time. 

I hit the ground with a thud and my ears began ringing. I tried to force myself to my feet but the pain was just too intense. I was almost certain that at least two of my ribs were broken, and I could taste the acidic taste of blood in my mouth. I fell to the ground in pain, giving up.

I saw a shadow fall over me and I looked up into the smirking face of Vegeta. 'Why the hell did I ever think that this sadistic bastard had a sensuous smirk?' I asked my self. "Get up you weakling." He ordered me. When he saw that I had no intention of rising he snorted. "I might as well go get Bra, she would give me more of a work out than you." This was especially harsh considering that Bra had never done any training more strenuous than shopping. "You really are a pathetic excuse for a Saiyan."

The last was like a blow to my heart. I had always taken pride in my Saiyan heritage, I was proud to be stronger than other humans. If I didn't have that, I didn't have anything. Parents that ignored me, a beloved grandfather that was missing, and worst of all was **_him_**. 

I pushed my self to my feet and into the air while the memories came rushing back. Trunks. I had thought that I loved him. I had thought that it was possible that he just might love me. But he had taken my heart and smashed it into a million pieces. And after he was done he had spit on it. He had taken my innocence, all my girlhood dreams and stolen them from me so fast that I hadn't even had time to try and defend myself. I could have hated him for that alone. And so I screamed, for all that had been taken from me and all that I had never had the chance to experience, that I would now **_never_ **have the chance to experience. For all the pain that they had caused me, all the times they had ignored me. All the times I had felt lonely and all the times I had felt unloved and unlovable. And as I screamed out my rage and hopelessness I felt the power surging in me like never before. I took it, welcomed it with open arms, and wrapped it around my aching heart, letting it consume me till all the suffering was gone and in its place was power. 

And that's when I new that I had finally achieved it, that I had done the impossible. I had reached Super Saiyan. 

The next chapter will be out soon depending on the reviews, so please review. Email me if you like it, lady_trunks@hotmail.com. I wanted to say thanks to Shadies for reading this story even though she still 'Likes T&P better' ^_^ and for giving me the title. Also thanks to Blue Eyed Blondie, Brianna, & AS for the positive feedback. Thanks for reviewing


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN DRAGONBALL/DBZ/DBGT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY.

WARNING: Before I start I have to say that I love **_ALL_** the characters in DB/DBZ/GT and anything you might think as insulting or OOC for them is just for the sake of the story. I know that some of this story is VERY damaging to at least one character but I don't want to reveal who for the sake of the plot line. Also, I want you to know straight out that this is V/P (VEGETA AND PAN). If you can't handle that then don't read it. If after all this you still flame or complain, I'll just assume you're extremely stupid and ignore you. Thanks. 

Chapter 3

~~~~* Pan's POV~~~~

I had always thought that achieving Super Saiyan would be the ultimate goal for me, but now that I had finally reached it, it wasn't enough. There was no way I was done there, I was not going to just settle for that. I had a lot of rage and pain that still needed to be harnessed. I clung to it, welcoming it, forcing myself to remember every single slight that had ever been done to me. All the insults, the jokes at my expense. From the trivial things to the pain that would make a lesser person crumple, I drew it to me and as I did I felt my power grow. I brought it all forward until there was nothing left and I was hollow inside. The last thing I was aware of before everything turned black was the tears running down my face.

***************************************************

~~~~* 3rd person POV~~~~

Vegeta rushed forward as she fell to the ground, managing to catch Pan the second before she hit the ground. He couldn't believe it, the power in the brat was astonishing. He had known that she was powerful but had had no idea. But that wasn't the most shocking thing. The look on her face as she was screaming was so inconsolable, her beautiful face streaming with tears, it was soul rending. Not to mention her scream, the pure anguish had caused the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end. What on earth could have happened to cause so much pain to someone so young. 

He picked her up and carried her into CC, to the regeneration tanks. It would help with the physical damage, the emotional damage, however, was beyond his control. 

He removed her training gi and hooked her up to the machine. The machine filled with liquid and her body floated up and her hair floated around her. With one last look he reluctantly turned and left the room. 

***************************************************

~~~~* Pan's POV~~~~

I awoke to a faint beeping in my ears, and the feel of liquid draining from my body. It took me a second to get reoriented with where I was. When I finally realized I was in the Regeneration tank I couldn't help but wonder what had happened. The last thing I remember was Vegeta really pissing me off but that wasn't anything new. The Saiyan Prince really knew how to push my buttons. 

I stepped out of the tank and couldn't help but groan . Although it had healed my wounds, my whole body was stiff and sore. I looked around and saw that no one was around, which in a way was a relief since I new I was looking less than my best. I saw my gi was sitting on the table and put it back on, refusing to think about who would have had to of taken it off in the first place. 

I felt sticky from the RT so I went to Bra's to see if I could borrow some clothes to take a shower. When I got to her room, I saw that the door was open. Bra was inside typing away on her computer and muttering swear words every once in awhile. I knocked lightly on the door and she spun around. 

"Pan, thank god your here!" I wasn't quite sure what I was supposed to say to that enthusiastic response. "You have to stay the night so you can help me with my computers homework." Now I understood why she was so enthusiastic about me being here. It was a little known fact that I was a whiz with computers, and since Bulma wasn't around, she turned to me for support. Someone might wonder why someone as computer illiterate as Bra would take a computers class in college but I knew that she was working on a masters in business management and economics. I don't think very many people knew this, but I think Bra wants to be president of CC. I know that her mother had never even considered her for the job, instead just pushing Trunks into it as soon as he graduated. And even though I really didn't think it was a good idea to stay under the same roof with **_him_**, I couldn't let my best friend down. 

"Sure," I told her. "Hey, do you have some clothes I can borrow so I can take a quick shower?" That's when she noticed my state. 

"What happened to you?' She asked while going to her closet to look for an outfit for Pan. She held up a red leather mini skirt and discarded it and went back to rummaging through the mounds of clothes. 

"I just got out of the RT. I think your dad must have beat the shit out of me or something because I can't really remember anything after he pissed me off.' Bra smirked at that and I went over and reached in and grabbed a pair of black hip huggers and a red shirt that said 'Sponge Bob Nudy Pants" on it and a picture of the character without any pants on the front. I loved that shirt, which might have something to do with the reason I gave it to her. 

"Be back in a few," I said and took off to the bathroom.

***************************************************

After I was finished showered and had changed into the fresh clothes I went to find Bra because she was no longer in her room. Luckily, there was no sign of **_him_** as I wondered down the halls of the vast CC. 

I finally made my way down there and found myself in the kitchen and to my delight I saw Vegeta in there, get this, **_cooking_**! The prince of all Saiyans, was wearing a frilly pink apron, and stirring a huge pot of what appeared to be spaghetti sauce. Behind it was a big pot of boiling water. The site was just a little to much for me and I fell over laughing my head off. At my sudden outbreak of laughter the Prince swirled around and growled at me, "And what exactly is your problem!"

"Not… haha.. Nothi…hahaha… Nothing." I finally managed to get out, "You just look so domestic and cute!!" I had to clutch my sides at the pain of laughing so hard. He looked away for a second and if it was anyone else I would have sworn he was blushing. "Shut up." He hissed at me. My laughter eventually died down to only a few giggles every now and again and I managed to pry myself back off the floor. 

"Get out of my kitchen, Onna!" Though normally this would have sent me off into more peels of laughter, it was the fact that he had called me woman that brought me up short. In all the years I've known Vegeta he has never called me by anything other than brat. I wondered what had changed, what had made him suddenly realize that I was no longer a child and actually acknowledge me as a woman? "Vegeta." I looked at him searchingly for the answers. He gazed back at me and I thought I saw something in his gaze. Unconsciously, I stepped towards him and he did the same until there was hardly any space left between us. He leaned towards me and…

Nothing happened because Bra's chipper voice came from behind us, "What's up?" 

We sprang apart and she just smiled at us innocently. 

"Nothing," I replied guiltily, sure that I was bright red. "I was looking for you." If anything her smile just got more innocent. 

"Oh, what for." She asked, this whole time Vegeta just stood there and smirked, not doing anything to ease my embarrassment. I really wanted to strangle him sometimes.

"I have to run home and grab my clothes and pick up my car." I told her, backing out the door, my face still red. 

"Do you want me to come with you?" She asked me, the laughter apparent in her voice now. I knew that she would use this as an opportunity to grill me about the scene she had interrupted and at that time I had no idea what was going on myself so I declined. With a quick good-bye I took off out the window and headed home. 

Did I like Vegeta like that? I guess it went without saying if you considered the fact that if Bra had walked in just a few minutes later she would of found us making out. 'Bra!', I thought to myself in panic. 'This is her father! My best friends father! And what about Bulma?' Well actually I think Bulma wouldn't have a problem with it at all. Currently she was away on vacation with a handsome young CEO and they seemed very happy together. But what about Trunks. That thought I pushed out of my head, I wouldn't even allow myself to think about him. 

I arrived at my house and threw some clothes in a bag and wrote my parents a note since they weren't home again. I then went out to the garage and pulled out my car. It was a black convertible that I absolutely adored. I saved up forever to buy it, but when I drove it I knew it was worth every penny. 

I got behind the wheel and took off towards CC with the top down blaring my Linkin Park CD. I arrived and went in, not bothering to knock since they were expecting me. I had barely gotten in the door when I saw Trunks and a girl locked in a passionate embrace. The site brought me up short, and then I realized who that girl was. Marron. I wanted to yell at her to stay away from him but resisted. Unconsciously, my ki soared but I quickly repressed it before they noticed, to rapped up in each other to pay any attention to their surroundings. 

I spun around and got into my car and took off out of the driveway, memories creeping up. I pressed my foot down on the accelerator, all I could think was that I had to get away from all the pain. The speedometer steadily crept up as I went faster and faster passing cars and ignoring the howl of horns blaring. The words of 'In The End' blared from the speakers but all I could hear was **_his_** mocking laughter from the memories in my head. 

I didn't see the huge truck until it was to late. I tried to swerve but that only caused me to spin out of control. My last conscious memory was flying through the air and the worst pain I had ever experienced. Then there was nothing. 

Hmmm... only 5 reviews. Disappointing I must admit. I was going to hold out until I got more but I don't want to do that to the people that actually reviewd. To Brianna that actually reviewed twice: I love you!!! 

The next chapter will be out soon depending on the reviews, so please review (Like I haven't said that before). Email me if you like it, lady_trunks@hotmail.com. 


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN DRAGONBALL/DBZ/DBGT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY.

WARNING: Before I start I have to say that I love **_ALL_** the characters in DB/DBZ/GT and anything you might think as insulting or OOC for them is just for the sake of the story. I know that some of this story is VERY damaging to at least one character but I don't want to reveal who for the sake of the plot line. Also, I want you to know straight out that this is V/P (VEGETA AND PAN). If you can't handle that then don't read it. If after all this you still flame or complain, I'll just assume you're extremely stupid and ignore you. Thanks. 

Chapter 4

~~~~* Vegeta's POV~~~~

I was finishing the final touches on dinner getting ready to serve it when I felt the woman's key spike before quickly being repressed. I had no idea what had caused it but knew that something must have bothered her. I went towards the door and saw the brat making out with Shorty's brat. Is this what had upset her? Did she have a thing for the brat? For some reason this thought disturbed me. I searched for her ki and found it rapidly fleeing from here. 

I wanted to just ignore it, after all it wasn't any of my business what she did, but _something_ was compelling me to go after the woman. Without giving it another thought I took off after her, following her ki. I was almost to her when I felt a terrible pain rack my body before it faded. But it wasn't my pain… it was hers. I didn't waste time trying to discover how, I just searched desperately for her ki. I found it quickly fading so I burst into Super Saiyan and sped towards her faster than I have ever flown before. 

When I finally got to where her ki was located and I saw a huge truck with her car smashed into it, the front end completely caved in. I desperately tried to pinpoint the exact location of her ki and found it to be around 30 yards away from the site of the crashed. I rushed over and saw her, lying on the street at an awkward angle. There was blood, so much blood, I gently checked her for a pulse and felt immense relief when I found one. I had no idea what to do. Should I risk trying to take her to the RG or should I take her to one of the humans' hospitals. What I wouldn't give at that moment for a sensu bean. 

Before I had to decide one of the stupid human vehicles pulled up with sirens blaring. Two men got out and ran towards us. I started to growl at them but realized that they were here to take her to the hospital. They gingerly put her on a stretcher and loaded her into the vehicle. Another vehicle had arrived by this time and was checking the driver of the truck who appeared to be unharmed. They started to close the doors to the ambulance but before they had a chance I leapt in too. One of them started to protest but I just growled at them and they decided to shut up. We took off for the hospital, and on the way I felt something very rare, fear for the safety of another person.

***************************************************

~~~~* Pan's POV~~~~

I slowly regained consciousness and immediately wished I hadn't as pain radiated throughout my body. It felt as if every single nerve was screaming in pain. I heard voices talking but the words were indistinct due, I'm sure, to the medicine I was on. I eased my eyes open but quickly closed them when the glare hit. God I hate hospitals. 

I opened my eyes again and this time the light was more bearable. I looked up and the first person I saw was, to my surprise, Vegeta. He looked tired as if he had been there for awhile. The thought brought me up short. Was it possible that he might care for me? And if so how did I feel about that?

I looked over and saw the people standing beside him. It was my parents. I mentally groaned to myself, I knew that I was going to get hell for driving so carelessly. I thought about closing my eyes and pretending to still be unconscious but it seemed like a rather weak thing to do, besides I'd have to face them sometime. I struggled to sit up in the bed despite the pain. 

Vegeta noticed the movement and turned towards me. "Hey." I managed to get out even though my lips were very dry. My mother gasped and turned around at my words. She rushed to the bed and hugged me so tight I felt like she was going to cut me in half. Then she did something totally unexpected and started crying hysterically. 

I was speechless. Normally she wasn't so… well clingy, or emotional for that matter. But here she was in what appeared to be the middle of an emotional break down. I looked at Vegeta helplessly and he just smirked at me, amusement apparent in his eyes. I growled at him and turned to my father but he looked to be in about the same state as my mother. I turned my attention back to her. "Um, mom, are you all right?" No answer, just the sobbing.. "This isn't about the car is it because…" I was cut off when she started sobbing even louder. 

"Oh, Panny. Do you think this is about the **_CAR_**! We could have lost you, are little baby. I love you so much!" She was still hugging me and on their own accord my arms wrapped around her, hugging her back. In a matter of seconds my father was hugging me too. And I felt a warmness washing through me, melting some of the ice that had settled on my heart. 

***************************************************

~~~~* Vegeta's POV~~~~

I looked on the scene before me. Normally I despised such weak human emotions but I could tell that they made the woman happy. There it was again, the woman. What had changed to make me think of Pan as a woman instead of a brat as she had previously been. Was it the display of power that I had witnessed or the pain that I could feel from her as she ascended? I can't exactly pin point it but I was reluctantly coming top the conclusion that I was developing a fondness for the woman. 

To make matters even worse I think there was a chance that we had started to develop a bond. It was the only explanation I could use to explain the time nearly a week before when I had felt her pain. The whole time she was in her coma, 6 days, I had only left her side to eat and shower. I knew that her parents and my brats wondered why but whenever they said anything about it I would just ignore them. 

They were finally finished with the emotional display and got off of the bed and sat in the chairs in the room. Then the woman turned her attention to me, "Hi, Veg-head." Her parents looked in surprise, I'm sure waiting for me to blow her up or something equally over the top. I just nodded to her. 

"I take it your recovered from your ordeal." She nodded. "I knew you would, your strong. Stronger than you give yourself credit for." She looked shocked at this sensing the hidden message in there. She then turned the tables and asked me the question that I had hoped that she wouldn't think to ask. "What are you doing here?"

***************************************************

~~~~* 3rd Person POV~~~~

Pan gazed at him, a questioning look on her face. Vegeta got a panicked expression on his face but before he had to give her an answer her mother spoke up. "Pan, honey, Vegeta's the one that found you. He's been here this whole time." 

"How long have I been in here?" She asked still not taking her eyes off of Vegeta. Her mother answered again. "6 days." By this time Vegeta had his mask in place, but it was to late, she had already seen the panic there and it made her curious as to the cause. "You've been here that whole time?" She asked an awestruck look appearing on her face. He just nodded in the affirmative, his gaze locked to hers. 

Gohan and Videl decided they should go and tell everyone that she was up and left the room, leaving the two Saiyans alone. They looked straight into each other's eyes and to the two, the world seemed to fade away until only they existed. The space between the them disappeared and Vegeta leaned in closer until… 

Nothing happened because once again Bra's cheerful voice interrupted. "Pan your awake." Vegeta quickly stepped away from the bed as his cheerful daughter bounced over to the bed and hugged Pan hard, causing her to wince in pain. "Oops, sorry. What were you all doing?" Pan seriously considered the pros and cons of killing her best friend. For the life of her she couldn't think of a con at that moment. Before she could say anything though, her friend continued, "By the way, you never did help me with my computers homework!" Pan groaned and leaned back in the bed and pulled the blanket over her head. 'Kill me now' she thought to herself. 

Thanks to Raven, AS, Blue Eyed Blondie, FloralBlackMoon, Princess Dragonfly, Flying High, Pfefi, Saiyajin Princess Angela, Maddy, AngelofHell, Karena, and ElysianAmazon for reviewing. Special thanks to Brianna my bestest reviewer! Hey Brianna, guess what couples in my next fanfic. I know you'll like it. ^_^   
The next chapter will be out soon depending on the reviews, so please review. Email me if you like it, lady_trunks@hotmail.com. 


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN DRAGONBALL/DBZ/DBGT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY.

WARNING: Before I start I have to say that I love **_ALL_** the characters in DB/DBZ/GT and anything you might think as insulting or OOC for them is just for the sake of the story. I know that some of this story is VERY damaging to at least one character but I don't want to reveal who for the sake of the plot line. Also, I want you to know straight out that this is V/P (VEGETA AND PAN). If you can't handle that then don't read it. If after all this you still flame or complain, I'll just assume you're extremely stupid and ignore you. Thanks. 

Chapter 5

~~~~* Pan's POV~~~~

I looked around the room, a hint of a smile on my face. I was at Capsule Corp surrounded by friends and family, celebrating Bulma's return from her vacation. Anything for a party. It had been about a two weeks since I had gotten out of the hospital and almost every minute of that was spent with my parents. I guess they wanted to make up for lost time. And even though part of me was happy to be with them another part of me longed to be with Vegeta. 

I couldn't understand why I had longed to see him so much but I suspected that Vegeta was really starting to mean a lot to me. I really wanted to talk to someone about it but the one that I would normally go to would be Bra, but that was extremely awkward considering the fact that the guy in question was her father. Despite all this I had decided that I was going to tell her my feelings and see what she had to say. If she was totally against the idea than I would seriously try to stop thinking about him. 

I took a deep breath and walked up to her, "Bra, can I talk to you upstairs for a sec." She smiled and we went upstairs to her bedroom. We sat on the bed and I tried to figure out where to begin. Her voice broke in before I could think what to say, "So what's up with you and my dad?" Her bluntness floored me for a minute. 

"Nothing," I said quickly. She just looked at me with a disbelieving expression on her face. I sighed and then told her the truth, "I really don't know." 

She locked me straight in the face and asked the most important question, "Do you love him?" I seriously thought it over and answered honestly, "I don't know… I haven't had very much luck in love. I think I'm probably afraid to love anyone." 

Then I had to ask her the question that had been troubling me for so long, "How are you with all this? If you have any problems with it then nothing will happen." She looked at me surprised, I don't think she had been expecting that.

"I'm all for it." I was shocked. I had thought that she would at least be a little uncomfortable with it. She must have saw this because she just smiled and continued, "I love you both, I just want you both to be happy." I couldn't help but smile at her. It was times like this when I was reminded why she was my best friend. 

"Oh and Pan." She continued in a sweet voice.

"Yes?"

"Can I call you mom?" With that she busted up laughing. Not bothering to answer, I grabbed a pillow and hit her over the head with it. This led to an all out war until feathers were flying and we were both laughing so hard that we could hardly move. Yep, this was definitely one of those times. 

When we had finally calmed down I stood up and straightened my clothes and smoothed my hair. I guess we better get downstairs." I told her. 

"You go on," she told me. "I need to fix my hair." I nodded and headed back downstairs to where the others were. I got down to the bottom of the stairs and began heading to the living room where everyone was when a hand on my shoulder stopped me in my tracks. I spun around and looked into the face of the last person I wanted to see. **_Trunks_**.

Finally starting to find out what's going on between her and Trunks. The next chapter will be out soon depending on the reviews, so please review. Email me if you like it, lady_trunks@hotmail.com. 


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN DRAGONBALL/DBZ/DBGT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY.

WARNING: Before I start I have to say that I love **_ALL_** the characters in DB/DBZ/GT and anything you might think as insulting or OOC for them is just for the sake of the story. I know that some of this story is VERY damaging to at least one character but I don't want to reveal who for the sake of the plot line. Also, I want you to know straight out that this is V/P (VEGETA AND PAN). If you can't handle that then don't read it. If after all this you still flame or complain, I'll just assume you're extremely stupid and ignore you. Thanks. 

Chapter 6

~~~~* Pan's POV~~~~

"Trunks? What do you want?" I gazed at him suspiciously. It wasn't like him to search me out in the middle of a party. 

"I want to know what is going on with you and my dad." He hissed at me in a menacing voice. 

"Nothing. What are you talking about?" I tried to deny it, hoping he would just go away. But he wasn't buying it.

"Don't give me that shit. I see the way you look at him and him looking back. You are mine!" He began to pull me outside out the door and into the garden, and I was helpless to do anything about it. 

~~~~* 3rd Person POV~~~~

Bulma stood before the crowd in the living room and raised her hands. "Can I have your attention, everybody!" Gradually the room fell silent and everyone turned towards her.

"Thank you. I just wanted to say that it's wonderful to see all of you again.' There was a round of agreement. "And since your all here anyway, I would like to show you my newest invention." With that she turned and led the way towards the lab, with everyone following. Everyone but the two demi-Saiyans that were outside in the garden.

***************************************************

~~~~* Pan's POV~~~~* Outside~~~~

"Trunks what are you doing?" I asked nervously, backing up against the wall. Why, oh why had I let him catch me alone. I had done such a good job of avoiding him that I had gotten careless. He just laughed at my nervousness and I could tell that he was enjoying it. "Stay away from me," I told him trying to back farther away but finding myself backed against the wall. 

***************************************************

~~~~* 3rd Person POV~~~~* Back Inside~~~~

"Here it is. My newest invention," Bulma told them proudly pointing a the computer with an extra large screen larger than most TVs.

"Um, Bulma," Goten said clueless, "Haven't computers been invented already?" Bulma rolled her eyes at the stupidity of the remark and went on with her explanation. "It's a smart house. I set up cameras and sensors in each room. It completely controls everything in the house from climate control to the robot staff to security. You won't ever have to worry about house work again, and it's impossible to get in without permission. It's strong enough to keep even a Saiyan out." There were some 'oohs and awws' to that, especially from the house wives. 

Bulma smiled and added, "Another of my favorite features the cameras, so you can find anyone in the house and see what their doing." Bra gulped nervously at this causing Bulma to laugh out loud. "Let's find out where Trunks is." She told the group having noticed his absence. She then issued a command to the computer. "Computer, locate Trunks." 

In less than a minute, the computer replied back in a surprisingly smooth voice. "Trunks located in the garden." The image of Pan and Trunks came up on the screen looking like they were getting ready to be 'close'. 

"Umm," Bulma said nervously, afraid that she might have interrupted an intimate scene, "Maybe we should turn this off." Before she got a chance to change it, they saw Trunks being tossed away from her and Pan yelling at him to stay away from her. They could only watch in shock. 

***************************************************

~~~~* Pan's POV~~~~* Outside~~~~

"Panny, Panny, Panny." Trunks said his voice both teasing and menacing at the same time. "Is that anyway to act towards the person you love?" He ran his hands over me and didn't stop even when I tried to jerk away from him. 

"I don't love you," I told him, trying to get past him, back into the house where it was safe. Before I had a chance though, he grabbed my arm in a crushing grip, causing pain to radiate up my arm forcing a moan of pain from me. I tried to pull out of his grip and he kneed me in the stomach, not wanting to leave any visible signs that he had hit me. I fell to the floor in pain. Flashbacks to all the other times that he had hurt me raced through my mind and to my shame I felt myself trembling in fear. 

"Come on Panny," he said mockingly. "That's not what you said that first time."

His words caused me to remember that time years ago when this had all started. "I was a child Trunks." I was almost sobbing at by now, but the words just came pouring out with the memories. "I was barely 16 and I thought that you were perfect. When I told you I loved you I thought that you would tell me you loved me back. I never expected that you would use it to rape me. When I tried to stop you, you laughed and hit me. I wasn't strong enough to stop you, no matter how hard I tried. Afterwards, you told me if I told anyone you would say that I had seduced you. You told me it was my fault and I believed you. After that I couldn't do anything to stop you so you used me whenever you felt like it." I trailed off, the memories had swept me up with them. I trembled with the remembered pain and betrayal, tears streaming down my face. I just wasn't strong enough to stop him… 

Then I remembered the words that Vegeta had said to me and I realized something, I hadn't been strong enough to stop him then, but now I was stronger, both mentally and physically. I wasn't going to let him hurt me anymore. The tears stopped, and I rose to my feet. 

With that thought in mind I suddenly looked him straight in the face. "You aren't going to hurt me anymore Trunks." I said, standing up to him for the first time. 

He threw his head back and laughed at me. "You think you can stop me, Panny." He smirked at me, "You can't hurt me!" 

"Actually," a deadly voice said behind him, causing us to both spin towards it, "she could." There stood Vegeta staring at his son in disgust. "But she won't have to do it alone." With that he came and stood beside me, and it was at that moment that I knew without a doubt that I was hopelessly in love with him. I started to say something, but before I had the chance I noticed the others come outside and stand behind me, a silent wall of support. 

Trunks just looked at them all, panic stricken. He looked like he was going to say something, probably deny everything, when his mom stepped forward. "We all heard everything Trunks." her voice was freezing. "You have five minutes to get your stuff out of this house before you will be thrown out."

"You can't do that!" he yelled at her. "I'm the president! I'm in charge of everything, I run this whole f*cking place!" 

Bulma just stared with disdain and replied, "Not anymore." With that remark she turned around and went back inside the house. All though I knew Dad, Vegeta, and probably all the others would have liked to wipe the floor with his face, the thought just didn't give me the satisfaction I thought it would have. What was done couldn't be undone and I didn't want anyone to fight because of me. I had already seen to much violence and even though I wanted to see Trunks punished, I new there was other ways to go about it and Bulma had probably found it. Trunks had always been so arrogant of his power and wealth, and now they were stripped from him and he was left with nothing. I turned and walked back inside with Vegeta by my side and the others followed. And Trunks was left outside, _alone_. 

Just want to say that I **_DO NOT _**hate Trunks, I love Trunks. But I've never read a fic with him as a bad guy and I wanted to try something different. The next chapter will be out soon depending on the reviews, so please review. Email me if you like it, lady_trunks@hotmail.com. 


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN DRAGONBALL/DBZ/DBGT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY.

WARNING: Before I start I have to say that I love **_ALL_** the characters in DB/DBZ/GT and anything you might think as insulting or OOC for them is just for the sake of the story. I know that some of this story is VERY damaging to at least one character but I don't want to reveal who for the sake of the plot line. Also, I want you to know straight out that this is V/P (VEGETA AND PAN). If you can't handle that then don't read it. If after all this you still flame or complain, I'll just assume you're extremely stupid and ignore you. Thanks. 

Chapter 7

~~~~* Pan's POV~~~~

We all went back in the house. Soon after Trunks was escorted off the property happily by my father and Vegeta. I'm sure they probably used unnecessary force but I couldn't bring myself to mind. Bulma also had use for the security part of her new invention, and set it to keep Trunks out. 

I felt extremely nervous in front of everyone, now that they new what had happened, but they did everything to alleviate my worries. In fact, it almost felt as if I was being smothered in their love. Soon, though everyone started to go home, the party mood definitely gone. 

My parents decided it was time to leave, but I asked if it was okay if I stayed there. I could tell at first they wanted to say no, they would prefer me safe at home. But finally they conceded and let me stay. 

Soon everyone had left or gone to bed leaving only me and the Saiyan Prince. He stood in the corner of the room, his arms crossed staring at him. For a few minutes I just stared back at him. Finally I walked over to him, "We need to talk."

Vegeta just nodded at me and led me to his room where it would be private. I was unsure where to go after that. "How do you feel about me?" He just quirked a brow at me. Then the next thing I new I was in his arms, his mouth devouring mine, invoking passion that I had never experienced before. I wanted to give into it, but I still needed to hear the words. I was sure that he loved me, it was like I could feel it, but a part of me had to hear him say it to me.

I pulled away and repeated my question. He pulled me back and growled low in his throat. "Can't you tell." I just looked at him, my eyes pleading with him. "Onegai? (Please)"

Finally he gave in, "Aishiteru, Pan." He said it softly and hesitantly as if he hadn't said it to anyone in a long time, if ever. 

"Aishiteru, Vegeta-kun." This time when are lips met, it was more gentle, the passion still their but controlled now. I shivered from the delicious feelings coursing through my body and my knees began to feel weak. He pressed butterfly kisses down my neck, but then pulled back and looked into me eyes. 

"Are you sure about his? It can't be undone. You'll be part of me, and I'll be part of you." I looked it his eyes and for once could see the emotions there. They held a hint of vulnerability that I had never expected the Saiyan Prince to show, but they also held love. 

"Hai." I whispered softly. He then bit down on my neck, causing a brief moment of pain, followed by a staggering amount of pleasure. I returned the favor, and felt a rush go through me. I could feel his emotions, could see his memories. I saw what shaped him, what made him act the way he acted. I saw the pain he had felt and the pain he had caused. And loved him all the more for it and knew that he felt the same for me. He was part of me now, and I was part of him. Two halves making a whole. 

The End

Does anyone else think that it's weird that I waited until the last chapter to add Japanese. I do. For some reason it's more believable to have Veggie-chan say 'Aishiteru' than 'I love you.' even though they mean the same thing. I must have a complex. ^^ Does anyone else feel this way? I thought of doing a short sequel, but I wouldn't count on it. Thanks to all the people that reviewed!! 


End file.
